1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to knives and more particularly to a knife for producing a “butterfly” cuts of meat such as a “butterfly chop”.
2. Background Art
Knives have been used for centuries for cutting meat. One cut of meat called a “butterfly” cut is made by taking a slice of meat, such as a thick pork or beef tenderloin and cutting it like one would cut a bun for use to hold a hamburger, but not cutting the slice of meat all the way through. For example, if the piece of meat is two inches thick, then one might cut it through leaving one inch on the top and bottom and then cutting to within one inch of having cut it into two pieces. After that, one would fold it open and end up with one “butterfly” piece that is essentially one inch thick throughout its entire thickness. These cuts can be cooked flat, or stuffing can be added and the piece of “butterfly” meat can be refolded essentially to the configuration it had before it was cut into the “butterfly” shape, but have the stuffing between the two halves of the meat.
While this above mentioned, tried and true, technique works well for butchers and people with a lot of experience in the butterfly meat process, it is not so easy or efficient for amateurs who have never made a butterfly cut of meat. And even for those who have lots of experience in making butterfly cuts of meat, the process can be time consuming and tiring if a large quantity of cuts of meat are to be processed in this way.
Accordingly there is a need for ways to solve the aforementioned problems.